brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Dimensions 3: Absolute Chaos
LEGO Dimensions 3:Absolute Chaos is a Toys-to-Life game that combines characters from LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Dimensions 2, and some new/continued themes. Themes *Harry Potter *Pirates of the Caribbean *Ultra Agents *'Scribblenauts' *LEGO Universe *'Pac-Man' *Superior High School *'Lemony Snicket: All The Wrong Questions' *Adventurers *'Plants Vs. Zombies' *Spongebob Squarepants *Angry Birds *''More To Be Added'' Continued Themes *Minecraft *Star Wars *Marvel *Ninjago Packs Wave 1 *'LEGO Dimensions 3:Absolute Chaos Starter Pack'-Harry Potter+Will Turner+Agent Caila Phoenix+Ultramobile+'LEGO Dimensions 3:Absolute Chaos Disc' *'LEGO Dimensions 3:Absolute Chaos Starter Pack (Wii U Special Adition)'-Harry Potter+Will Turner+Agent Caila Phoenix+Ultramobile+'LEGO Dimensions 3:Absolute Chaos Disc'+'LEGO City Undercover Level Pack'+'TBA Nintendo Exclusive (Vote Below!)' *'Maxwell Fun Pack'-'Maxwell'+'Monster' *'LEGO Universe Team Pack'- +'Robotic Dog'+ +'Pirate Ship' *'Duke Exeter Fun Pack'-Duke Exeter+'Sentinel Factor Chariot' *'Vanda Dark Flame Fun Pack'- +'Paradox Dragon' *'Jack Sparrow Fun Pack'-Jack Sparrow+'The Black Pearl' *'Barbossa Fun Pack'-Hector Barbossa+'Cannon' *'Ultra Agents Team Pack'-Agent Max Burns+Ultra ATV+Agent Jack Fury+Ultra Stealth Mobile *'Ron Fun Pack'-Ron Weasley+Ron's Flying Car *'Hermione Fun Pack'-Hermione Granger+Hogwarts Express *'Solomon Blaze Fun Pack'-Solomon Blaze+UltraCopter *'Voldemort Fun Pack'-Lord Voldemort+'Nagini' *'Pac-Man Level Pack'-'Pac-Man'+'Blinky'+'Pac-Man Arcade Machine' *'Minecraft Story Mode Level Pack'-'Jesse'+'Formidi-Bomb'+Reuben *'Leighton Fun Pack'-Leighton+'TitanBot' *'Madason Fun Pack'-Madason+'Superior Highschool Transport System' *'Adventurers Team Pack'-Johnny Thunder+Track Master+Dr. Kilroy+Adventurerer's Hot Air Balloon *'Plants Vs. Zombies Level Pack'-'Peashooter'+'Crazy Dave's Car'+'Coconut Cannon' Wave 2 *'Superior High School Level Pack'-Marvellover+'Hoverboard.157'+'MarvelMobile' *'Indiana Jones Fun Pack'-Indiana Jones+'Minecart' *'Star Wars:The Force Awakens Team Pack'-Finn+TIE Fighter+Rey+Rey's Speeder *'Elegard Fun Pack'-'Elegard'+'Command Block' *'Rocket Racoon Jun Pack'-Rocket Raccoon+Groot *'Mr. Fantastic Fun Pack'-Mister Fantastic+'Fantasticar' Wave 3 *'Spongebob Sqaurepants Level Pack'-Spongebob Squarepants+Patty Waggon+'Burger Beard's Book' *'Skylor Fun Pack'-Skylor+Skylor's Glider *'Levi Fun Pack'-Levi+T.W.I.X. *'Sam Sinister Fun Pack'-Sam Sinister+Sam's Ship *'Plants Vs. Zombies Team Pack'-'Sunflower'+'Wall-Nutt'+'Chomper'+'Torchwood' Wave 4 *'Cyclops Fun Pack'-Cyclops+Blackbird *'Lemony Snicket Fun Pack'-'Lemony Snicket'+''The Thistle of The Valley'' *'Patrick Fun Pack'-Patrick+Boatmobile *'Plankton Fun Pack'-Plankton+'Plankton-Bot' *'Angry Birds Team Pack'-Chuck+'Mega Rocket'+Bomb+'Big Bang' Wave 5 *'Red Fun Pack'-Red+'Slingshot' *'Ninjago Team Pack'-Nadakhan+Misfortune's Keep+Flintlocke+The Sky Shark *'Leatherhead Fun Pack'-Leatherhead+Turtle Sub *'Curtis Bolt Fun Pack'-Agent Curtis Bolt+Ultrasonic Jet Wave 6 *'Toxikita Fun Pack'-Toxikita+Toxikita's Mech *'Blackbeard Fun Pack'-Blackbeard+Queen Anne *'Baxter Stockman Fun Pack'-Baxter Stockman+Baxterbot Adventure Worlds All Adventure Worlds from the first/second game will be in this one Harry Potter *Hogwarts *The Forbidden Forest *The Ministry Of Magic Ultra Agents *Astor City *Power Plant *Ultra Agents Hideout **Ultra Agents Lab *Jail *Docks Pirates Of The Caribbean *Caribbean Seas *Port Royal *Isla De Muerta *Tortunga *Underwater **Sunken Ships *The Fountain Of Youth Scribblenauts *Capital City **Capital City Sewers *Castle *Haunted House LEGO Universe *Venture Explorer *Avant Gardens *Nimbus Station *Pet Cove *Gnarled Forest *Crux Prime *Club Station Alpha *Frostburgh *Starbase 3001 *Moonbase *Robot City *Nexus City *Nexus Tower Pac-Man *The Pac-Maze *Pac-Land *Fairy Forest Superior High School *Superior High School *Highlight City **Dinner Theater *ARMoRy Hideout Lemony Snicket *Stain'd by The Sea **Hungry's Diner **Black Cat Coffee *Offshore Island *Ornette's Education Center *Stain'd by The Sea (Lively) (Delorean Extra) Adventurerers *Egypt **Pharoah's Temple *Jungle **Amazon Temple Ruins **Spider Caves *Dino Island **Dino Research Island **Dino Cages *Yeti Mountains *Emperor Sinister's Island *Mount Everest Temple *Scorpion Palace *Dragon Monastery Plants Vs. Zombies *Garden Spongebob *Bikini Bottom **The Krusty Krab **Spongebob's House **Squidward's House **Patrick's House **Boating School **Sandy's Dome **Chum Bucket *Island Angry Birds *Pig City *Angry Birds' Island *Matilda's House Story After the events of LEGO Dimensions 2, Cowl has the power to shift different dimensions into each other, and open new portals to new worlds. Having captured Spider-Man, Macy, and Rocka, three new heroes must unite to save the many worlds, and stop the Chaos that Cowl has caused. Cowl creates a portal and sends them into Capital City of the Scribblenauts universe. There they find that Infearno and Captain J. Fuller have taken it as their own, and have Mashed it up with parts of other universes. The heroes then find out that if they can get the Relics back to the right Dimensions, it will restore them. They find a Starite by helping someone, and restore the dimension, sending the villains back to new foundation prime. Characters Second Game Characters Levels Level Pack Levels Notes *Minecraft is continued from the game before it, but instead of using the default skins, famous Minecraft Players, Creators, and the myth of Herobrine, Lego Dimensions 3:Absolute Chaos uses characters from Minecraft:Story Mode. *The Pac-Man level pack level includes gaming from three of Pac's most famous games, original Pac-Man, Pac-Land, and Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *The Spongebob Squarepants Level Pack is based off the new movie The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water Polls Who Would You Like To See in The Wii U Special Edition Starter Pack? Link (Legend Of Zelda) Fox (Star Fox) Category:Customs